


Satisfied

by Glowing_dimp_as_an_ember



Series: Hamilton AU [2]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Hamilton AU, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-05
Updated: 2016-12-05
Packaged: 2018-09-06 14:29:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8756182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Glowing_dimp_as_an_ember/pseuds/Glowing_dimp_as_an_ember
Summary: At least one of them would be satisfied...





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is sort of the continuation of my previous Hamilton AU: [Helpless](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8696470/)

It was a considerably warm winter morning, faint traces of melted snowflakes marking shaky patterns on the glass windows of every single building of the area, frozen fractals slowly turning into water while sliding down from the top of the wooden frames, when they both saw the first later arrive to their residency on Albany.

The imposing brick mansion marked by a taste for symmetry and proportion particularly based on the classical architecture of the Greeks and Romans, although lacking of any ornaments on the outside, often received correspondence and allowed the entrance to the fort strategically placed over a strong stone foundation. However, since the beginning of the Revolutionary War, the visitors and written speeches had become more political, urgent and, in most of the times, a serious matter of life or death. The tension present under the double-pitched hip roof was evident, impossible to ignore and hard to forget, crawling through the walls and sliding down the two chimneys aiming to the sky.

That certain day had changed a lot despite all odds, it seemed to bring elegant light back to the walls of the central hall, which were plastered and hung with a set of scenic wallpapers, especially imported from France; showing the glorious decorated stairways from a whole different angle and, not less important, seemed to ignite something behind the lively eyes of the two young members of the household, a flame that didn’t appear to have any intensions of dying down any time soon.

Will recalled that moment. His father was serving in a session of the Continental Congress at Philadelphia’s State House, leaving his older brother in charge not only of the integrity of the house but also of answering official correspondence that needed an immediate response; the task of supervising the labor of the serving body, individuals that, to his initial surprise, didn’t seem to register any change in their surroundings whatsoever, ending up as part of his responsibilities.

The blond was about to head to the greenish fields of grass on the back of the property when he felt someone moving towards his direction, slowly making his way towards him before stopping at a considerable distance, hesitantly clearing their throat to catch the other’s attention. The blue eyed complied to the not so silent request, turning around to find himself in front of a girl with dark hair whose hands delicately carried some apparent paper envelopes, each one of them displaying traces of dry, black ink.

“Pardon me, sir, I didn’t mean to startle you.” She said, looking up at him as he extended the slightly worn out letters towards the other, who was staring at the objects rather curiously. “This arrived for your brother…and for you as well.”

A frown started to make its way to his features in evident confusion, an eyebrow raised as he grabbed the items, somehow hesitantly, unsurely calculating his movements, not certain of how should he take that statement. The young blond didn’t receive correspondence quite often, people usually looked for either the imposing figure of his father or the strong presence of his other sibling, one of his only contacts outside the family circle he was usually surrounded by was his sister, who was currently staying uptown.

His blue eyes fixed their attention on the papers on his hands, his glance analyzed every single little detail with extreme care, his stare holding so much strength that it almost looked as if he wanted to force the inanimate object to deliver the answers itself. On the faint brownish surface, a war was taking place, light and dark shades colliding constantly on the battlefield, its conflict only stopping by the intervention of a rather thick but curved handwriting that proudly displayed a name. His. He could have sworn that those combinations of letters hadn’t looked as beautiful before, never as stylish nor as gorgeous until that day.

Will looked up from the delicate piece of art he had been glancing in awe for what he had felt as a small eternity, the girl in front of him still not having left her place, apparently waiting for the blond to show any signs of having received the message in a satisfactory manner.

He sensed a wave of heated warmth crawling through his cheeks, a dark shade of red painting faint patterns on the sun kissed skin of his face. The blue eyed let out a quiet cough, his hand covering his mouth and a portion of his features, trying to hide the embarrassment he felt exposed to, turning his head away to calm himself down before looking towards the other, quickly giving a small nod, which he wasn’t entirely sure if the dark haired had gotten to see, considering how fast her figure disappeared from his sigh he didn’t dare to state anything.

His attention got back to the letters that had been obviously altered by the not so generous weather. A part of him wondered why though, why someone had sent him anything, especially without specifying their name. His stomach quickly sank as the idea of the letter being the holder of terrible news crossed his mind, suddenly sensing how sharp daggers started to sting the corner of his eyes, making them hurt without any sort of mercy.

The noise of footsteps brought him back to reality, scaring the terrible scenarios that had invaded his brain away, forcing them to retreat, He couldn’t make assumptions like those, he shouldn’t…yet he had. Will took a deep breath, doing his best to calm his rapid heartbeat, his fingers nervously playing with the end of his sleeves, his grip on the letters tightening slightly, making the wrinkles displayed on their corners more prominent. It didn’t necessarily have to be a bringer of terrible words nor fateful sentences, maybe there were just no tragedies to sugar coat… The blond hoped that the later was actually the case, he couldn’t bear a heartbreak of that kind.

Hesitantly, almost like someone who feared that the floor would crack underneath their feet, he started to make his way towards one of the two detached wings that had been erected near the house, place that was currently being used as an office; if there were any sort of relevant information inside the envelope he had received, his brother should hear them too, he didn’t want to hold anything back, didn’t want to hide anything else from his second father figure.

His mind quickly traveled to that certain dark corner, that place where he had sent a certain line of thoughts, those that he was certain would bring nothing particularly good. That night had been the end of a part of him, the time when something inside him had woken up; the night he was certain he would never be able to forget no matter how much he wanted to, and he didn’t wish for that.

The ball, one of the few social gatherings he had really wanted to attend, dream light candle light like a dream he felt he couldn’t quite place. The place, along with other small details, maybe could eventually start to fade away, faces and objects slowly becoming blurred, slowly getting erased without a care; but he was sure that the one thing his mind could never deny remembering was the exact first time his blue irises had seen the features of the valiant black haired boy.

And then he was gone, almost as fast as the brown eyed had undoubtedly caught his attention, someone had taken him by the arm and pulled his figure out of the center of his glance, engaging into a considerably entertaining conversation judged by the looks of it. Although simply staring hurt, not that he had had any plans on making the details known, he couldn’t ruin his brother’s happiness, the joy of the sibling that had been always by his side, always there for him even when the weight on his shoulders was too much to bear.

Maybe that was the reason why he had tried to be as regal as possible when the older one officially presented the other to him, why he had tried not to fix his total concentration on the pair of chocolate irises that appeared to be glued on his figure, why he had forced not to try to take the soldier away from the loud place for them to talk in a more comfortable environment.

“Will, come here.” His brother had said to him a while later after their separation, just a couple of steps away from the blond but this time around he wasn’t alone, he had brought a guest. “This gentleman here is Nico di Angelo.”

“The name’s William, pleasured to meet you.” The blue eyed had answered with a shy. But not because of that dull nor less bright, smile, extending a hand towards the black haired rather nervously. “I hope my older sibling hadn’t caused you any trouble.”

Nico cracked a side smirk at the comment before grabbing his hand on his own, giving a small bow, his eyes focused on the young blond. “No need to get worked out about that…and is certainly a pleasure.”

Will felt himself blush, forcing his glance to tear itself away from the other’s features. “Thank you for all your service.” He mumbled under his breath as a response, his brain already thinking about possible excuses to give in case something were to go wrong.

“Sometimes ad things have to happen for greater ones to occur.” The blue eyed heard Nico pronounce and it was at that moment were he almost lost it, a rushed vague sentence quickly leaving his mouth before he technically rushed to the other side of the room in an attempt to get as far away as possible from the duo.

He had let a shaky laugh, although it had come out as a whimper, a heartbreaking sob that had refused to be contained any longer. For a second, for just a millisecond, he could imagine those words being directed to him, its full meaning, the one he desperately would want that sentence to meant, only for his ears to hear.

Will forced the memory back into the hidden cabinet of his head, shaking all those unwanted images, placing them where they couldn’t bother his already cracking sense of peace and stability anymore. He ribbed his eyes forcefully, brushing away the delicate drops of water that were threatening to make their way towards his chin, leaving wet tracks on his freckled cheeks while walking down that path.

His legs continued to lead him to the office, stopping less than a couple of feet away from the entrance, his bright blue irises fixing its attention again on the fancy looking calligraphy. Maybe just a glimpse would calm down his anxious state. If they were to be good news, he could be at peace; if not, the wit would stop killing him from the inside, he would know what he was facing.

The blond rubbed the sealed letter softly with his thumb before proceeding to open the piece of paper in a delicate manner, careful not to rip the surface as he did so, not wanting any more damage to fall upon the object. His hands, which were shaking slightly, unfolded the message, forcing himself to take a rather deep breath before letting his blue irises wander freely around de inked sentences.

A little smile started to appear on his features as the words showed up on his brain, flooding his senses, his defenses going down as fast as they had gone up all of the sudden. Paragraphs carefully planned began twirling around his presence, blinding him to reality, building magnificent structures with such brightness, made with such effort and gorgeous sentiment that the palaces made of phrases would never be present in a world like the one he had previously living in.

His heart missed a series of beats as he scanned the content, rereading sentence after sentence just to make sure he hadn’t looked wrongly the first time around, fearing that his own wishes were misleading his line of thoughts along with the actual facts that composed the symphony of the current situation. The beautiful writing style talked on its own, the traces he was admiring appearing, although he had thought of it as impossible at the star, the most breathtaking thing his eyes had ever witnessed; elegance and eloquence together at last.

The blackish letters reformed into his brain slowly, his stare passing through its inner structure as the words played like a beat without a melody on his head, contagious, never staying still, something that he was certain could also fit perfectly when talking about arrhythmic pace of the organ pumping blood through the vessels displayed through his body, making it hard to keep his breathing evenly.

‘I this morning decided to write a brief letter to your generous self, soliciting your kind spirit to allow myself to have a word with you. I hope to hear shortly your response, from you and the words that would either redeem my act or condone it; hopeful to hear that everything is to your wish.

Our encounter, as terse and sudden as it was when it found its place in our plane of the living, has yet to abandon my memories, it still haunts me until this very day, I would have liked our meeting to be longer, for the witnesses on the sky to remember that certain moment until there was nothing else to recall. The sweet softness and delicacy of your mind and manners, the elevation of your sentiments, the real goodness of your heart, those feeling that got to reach every fiber of my being as you decided to lock your soft blue crystals on the stare of my own glance, its tenderness to me, the beauties of your face and person, your unpretending good sense and that innocent simplicity and frankness which pervade your actions; all those things, and more, in such a short time but not less important that all the details that could be granted to my knowledge as a gift in a whole eternity.

Addio, fino a quando il destino ci consente di soddisfare ancora una volta, Solare.’

Will felt a cheerful chuckle bubbling at the back of his throat as his glance stopped on the name signed at the very bottom of the message. Names held power, the notion of a language that identified the true nature within something or someone; they had the capacity to have an advantage, a privilege over the mentioned figure, that worth rising considerably in man’s conscience when that kind of influence was given in a more personal way, when given directly, knowing the implications behind its simple facade.

He absently took a couple of steps closer towards the office wing, standing still next to the door, his body leaning against the wall, his shoulder being the only thing preventing him from bumping his face against the hard brick surface. The blond considered just leaving the remaining letters on directly in front of the entrance, not wanting to do anything but head back to his quarter and get the beautiful message he had received inside the especial wooden box he kept under his bed, the one only meant for invaluable items he would like to keep by his side until the end of his days.

The blue eyed had been so busy daydreaming that he didn’t get to catch on the noise the door made as it was slowly being opened, soon followed by the sound of footsteps getting closer to his position in a careful manner, the floor underneath the weight of the individual causing the death of the quietness of environment Upstate.

“Oh, Will.” A new voice pronounced, forcing the blond to snap out of the trance he had found himself into, his stare landing on a pair of irises as clear as the sky on a peaceful summer afternoon which were looking back at him while giving away a soft but tired smile. “I was actually about to head towards the dining area...”

“This came from you.” The younger one said rather fast, his brother’s voice trailing off as he abruptly extended the rest of the correspondence towards his figure, the one that the black haired had wrote just for him to read firmly close to his chest.

Jason raised an eyebrow slightly at his sibling’s actions but decided to ignore them, or at least not comment about it at the time, the stress was very present in the air, it affected everyone in different ways and he didn’t wish to push the wrong buttons at bringing the matter up. He grabbed the objects the other was offering them although, as Will realized, the certain letter separated from the rest did not go unnoticed.

“What about that one?” His brother asked, gently pointed at the last piece of paper which the smaller blond had tightened his grip on all of the sudden unconsciously, as if a simple stare could get the faithful note to disappear in thin air.

Could he tell about it? Would his companion recall the short but brave Italian they saw all those days ago in that hypnotizing winter’s ball? What would he say if the truth were to be outspoken? The older one had shown the interested he had on the decorated soldier that certain night but he was not sure to what extent that sentiment was a reality. He could always open his mouth to throw a confession out in the open but the equal opposite reaction that his very action were to cause…was something he could never truly be certain of.

“This is of my property.” He simply stated, his focus shifting quickly to the object of the other’s attention, as if wanting to assure his inner worries that it hadn’t moved from its original place. The blond was about to turn around, not wanting to be standing in front of the pride of his family any longer, not finding himself to be able to bear the feeling of being judged by millions of invisible eyes that just wanted to see him crack; however, he couldn’t really put his escape plan on practice since, when he was about to take a step closer to the main entrance, a question kept him grounded to the area.

“Who sent it?”

Will felt the blood become ice inside him, a wave of chilling sensation washing over him as if the entire water body that conformed the oceans and seas had just slapped him across the face. He bitted the inside of his cheek, playing with the layer of skin in nervousness, a hint of panic present behind his eyes, not really wanting to expose himself in an way. He wasn’t ready, that was not the time, was it?

“Our sister, she wrote down some updates about her current situation.” He replied, trying to apply a natural tone to his words, letting out the air he didn’t know he had been holding near the end of his sentence as he saw his brother’s features softening considerably, reassuring his conscience that his phrase had come out as believable enough.

“Why didn’t she send me anything?” Jason asked, an eyebrow slightly raised in confusion, his thoughts clearly trying to find a possible answer to the question that had just left his mouth.

“Maybe is because she is still rather furious at you because of that time when you tried to play matchmaker.” Will said with a little side smile, his mind quickly traveling to that certain episode in their lives that had certainly not end up well for the older one of the two at all, no matter the point of view someone where to watch that scene from.

“But that was ages ago!” The other exclaimed, his voice coming out a little higher than the usual, trace of surprise on the letters he put together on his speech, his eyes widening considerably as if he was expecting that the reason for that were to show itself up at any possible moment.

Will simply cracked a delicate side smirk, no hint of malice present in any way possible besides the expression displayed on his face but rather innocent teasing. “Grudges are a thing, you know?”

His insides felt funny for the rest of the day, the foreign sensation not even leaving when the moon was up and shining brightly on the dark veil of the night sky. The blond spent a lot of his hours trying to figure out how to put those peculiar feelings into words, how to explain them to the world without making a fool of himself, how to exteriorize them without turning into a stuttering and blushing mess. He tried, while laying down on his comfy bed that all of the sudden made him experience an air of loneliness, while his stare glued itself to the obscure ceiling over his head, his mind kept going through multiple words and adjectives to try to describe the hole when had found himself in. Will wasn’t sure something was ethereal was possible to speak through a verbal language though, it was something that only the sound of heartbeats could tell others.

The correspondence continued, the young blue eyed finding himself writing a letter nightly after a week having passed from the other’s message arrival, feeling how his life was suddenly better with every single phrase the black haired sent back to him. Their topics of conversation were always changing, morphing constantly to fit their preferences. Sometimes the owner of the chocolate irises would talk about how the bloody scenes of the battles and nightmarish visions would contrast in almost a mesmerizing way with the snowy traces that rebellious blizzards had left behind the previous night, in other occasions he would tell him military plans and information in an attempt to calm the blond’s anxious state even though Will was certain that those were labeled under a classified tag, which only make his heart grow fonder when the idea of the black haired considering him trustworthy crossed his mind, and on other days, on other days they just talked.

They wrote each other back and forth, mentioning small but significant details about themselves, those small pieces of information slowly coming together as the days passed by, allowing the other edge of the connection to form a rather accurate description of how their pen pal was on the inside, to allow the other to make a map of the thoughts and mind that would always be present at the moment to answer any letter they were to receive that came from the beings that had grown into their respective hearts.

It was probably really naive of himself though, to believe those places held the same meaning, to think that the way the saw each other was one and the same, to actually consider the possibility of being seen as more than just a mere shadow. He should have closed the walls of his mind as soon as the pieces of paper started carrying more meaningful expressions, should have stood firmly on the ground of reality, facing the words coming out from the brown eyed’s pen with a colder stare, not wearing his heart on his sleeve but keeping it out of reach, in a place where sweet phrases could not get to it to fill it’s cavities with the forbidden honey of something he could never have. Maybe, just maybe, if he had done that, he could have avoided feeling empty on the inside, avoided that unbearable pain on his chest that didn’t let him breathe that fell upon him when the soldier had started to ask him about ways to properly court his sibling.

The following day of that certain letter, he had discovered that he wasn’t the only one in that house that was receiving correspondence from the owner of the mesmerizing chocolate eyes, not the only one that had ended up charmed by his words and looks, by his visions and ideas, by the way he could paint magnificent pictures of nature without needing to have a brush between his fingers, by his ability of building cathedrals out of paragraphs and clouds without having to break a sweat.

The phrases the black haired wrote his brother…were even more beautiful than his, not bothering to hide anything from the being he had addressed multiple times as ‘ _Jay’_ , shouting delicately within his land of letters how much he missed him, how he had met the older blond in each and everyone one his dreams, how he couldn’t even escape from those sky blue orbs when his own eyes were to be wide open because the ghostly apparition of his self would always taunt him to see his presence back into the land of the innocent dreams.

“Would you want me to share him?” He could still hear Jase ask teasingly as an almost goofy smile danced on his lips, giving the lone letter between his hands careful caresses.

“If you were as generous as the old Romans, you would lend him to me for a little while...” Will had answered with a voice considerably more serious than the one his sibling had previously used but, even if slightly jokingly, the words he had said out loud held a certain amount of undeniable truth.

Sometimes he still wondered, while laying down on his bed at night with his glance glued at the obscure ceiling, what would have been the ultimate result if things had gone differently. It was inevitable, those thoughts always came back to him every single night, when a layer of darkness surrounded him as a blanket that just silently gave him comfort, leaving him alone to fantasize with the other’s delicate features and brown eyes, romanticizing what would have happened if maybe the black haired hadn’t been so infatuated with his older brother, the person that held such a brilliant spot under the sun that it was impossible not to become anything but a simple shadow, what would have occurred if the being he had always looked up to hadn’t reciprocated that said feeling.

Will would never act on it though, he didn’t want to spoil someone else’s happiness, on that had been pretty much earned. He considered doing something about it once, in one certain occasion, a couple of months later after he discovered the correspondence that was occurring between his sibling and the focus of his own interested, when the later had arrived to their door to dine with them at their father’s invitation.

It had been near one of the last sunshine of the wintery season, the weather outside contradicting the sensation of warmth Will felt spreading through his chest when his clear blue irises landed on the unexpected guest, at least for him that was the case, he should have known something was off the exact moment when his brother’s eyes started to glimmer with shinny hope, a layer of fear mixed with happiness evident for anyone to see.

He didn’t notice any details like those though, his attention was deeply fixed on the fierce looking black haired who, sometimes, would even give the blond a second glance, taking his breath away all of the sudden, so abruptly that part of him felt as if someone had punched him with enough force to knock him out, although he was certain it was impossible for him to see stars since he was sure one was already there for him to admire.

Part of him just wanted to go back and punch himself for being so incredibly stupid for such wishful thinking. Even if a bruise would be on display, he could swear that the physical injury wouldn’t hurt as much, would heal faster that the wound left but that stabbing sensation when a scene of unconditional comfort between his older brother and the brown eyed took place before his very presence, when he saw his father nod in approval, leaving him just frozen in place, with the impossible task of recollecting all the shattered pieces of his broken heart.

All of them, memories that a fragment of his mind always insisted on trying to detail although his soul would always oppose, the electricity running through his veins always dragged him back to the endless void he had fallen a while back, the feeling of helplessness never leaving his side no matter how many hours of his life he spent trying to push it as far away as humanly possible.

People kept arriving, not the same large amount he had seen before in previous social gatherings but that didn’t mean the stares were wandering around the place with less intensity. The beautiful parlor to the left of the entrance hadn’t looked so alive in the blond’s opinion, relatives he hadn’t seen in a rather long time kept stepping in, their features illuminated by the large windows displayed on the room, a lovely fire bringing warmth and faint shadows to the attendants to such important ceremony that he and his close family had been arranging since both of his parents gave the event their precious blessings.

Will’s glance quickly landed on his brother, who was wearing proudly one of the most beautiful smiles he had ever seen on his entire lifetime, his face not showing a single care in the world, immerse on his own, now shared, happiness. The young owner of the blue eyes let out a melancholic sigh, tearing his stare away as soon as he had focused on his sibling, his mind going through the words he was supposed to pronounce as soon as the final excitement had calmed down, the phrases he was meant to say to congratulate the newly wed.

A lonely drop of water started to fall down, splashing against the delicate surface of the champagne that the glass on his hand felt so fixed on cupping, his lips morphing into a sad smile as the pair conformed by two of the individuals he cared for the most pressed their forehead together in an affectionate gesture.

At least one of them would be satisfied.

**Author's Note:**

> [I'm also on tumblr](http://glowing-dimp-as-an-ember.tumblr.com/)


End file.
